


Rest, Ice, Compression, and Elevation

by LIngall



Series: We Can Take it One Step at a Time (I’d like that very much) [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fishing, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Minor Injuries, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIngall/pseuds/LIngall
Summary: Written for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon prompt "Comfort."Felicity insists that Oliver not change his plans for a weekend of ‘camping with the kids’ despite the fact she is laid up with a sprained ankle. Oliver calls in the cavalry, Mama Smoak to the rescue!





	Rest, Ice, Compression, and Elevation

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody needs their Mom when they are under the weather. I miss my Mom all the time now that I can’t give her a call or visit anymore. I thought that Felicity could use a visit from her Mom to cheer her up and keep her company while Oliver is out of town. I am all for Donna and Quentin getting back together too! I edit these myself so I’m bound to miss a typo or two, please let me know if you see any.

<============>

The door to the loft swung open and Oliver entered to hold the door open, “easy does it Felicity.” 

Felicity scowled as she maneuvered slowly on the crutches and entered the loft, “Easy for you to say.”

“I did offer to carry you. Trust me, your arms are going to get pretty sore after using those crutches for a few days.”

“I know, but I need to get used to doing this by myself.”

“About that, I’m going to text Rene and Digg and let them know I can’t make it. William can still go with them or we’ll reschedule.”

“You are not cancelling your father-son, well, father-child camping weekend because I was a klutz and managed to twist my ankle.”

“I still can’t believe you talked me into letting you help out in the field again.”

Felicity hobbled over to the couch and carefully lifted her injured foot onto the couch, “Oliver, Curtis was sick and we needed someone on-site to help with the tech. I know I’m good, but their system was dynamically updating, someone needed to be onsite. Ouch, I think the pain killers are wearing off. Maybe I need a aspirin.”

Oliver turned his head to see Felicity grinning up at him, “No, no special aspirin for you today. RICE.”

She pouted, “Rice, are we ordering Chinese?”

“Rest, Ice, Compression and Elevation. Standard sprain treatment protocol.”

Felicity added, “‘I know you’ve had a lot of injuries along the way, but are you an expert in physical therapy now too?”

“I am a man of many talents Felicity," Oliver laughed. "I'm no expert, I just read your discharge instructions from the ER.” Oliver pulled a pillow off the end of the couch to place under her foot.

“Well it's not like I fell fighting off an attacker. I tripped over my own two feet. It’s just a sprain, I’ll be up and about in no time.” 

Felicity lifted her foot off the pillow and placed it gently on the floor. “Ow, ow ow. Well, maybe a few days of rest and relaxation would be a good idea after all.”

“And that is just what the orthopedist ordered. ” 

Oliver moved to gently lift her leg back on the pillow. “How’s that?” 

<============>

By the next morning the space near the door began to fill with a variety of camping equipment and food supplies.

“How long are you going for again?” Felicity called up the stairs from her perch on the couch.

As he descended the stairs, Oliver said, “Just for the weekend, I swear.” Oliver shook his head at the mountain of equipment that was accumulated by the door. “I don’t know how it will all fit in the van.”

“I think we’re ready to go Felicity, are you sure you don’t want me to stay. I really don’t mind.”

“No, go, have fun, make some good memories of spending time outdoors. No boats, right.”

“Nope, no boats. Well, maybe a canoe, does that count?”

There was a firm knock on the door. Oliver called up the stairs, “William, let’s go, Digg’s here.” 

“Hey Digg, come in. We’re just about ready.”

Digg greeted Oliver with a tight hug, “look who I found in the hallway.”

As Digg stepped into the room, the space at the door was filled with one Donna Smoak, dressed in the brightest yellow dress, pulling her bright pink rolling bag along her side. 

“Where’s my baby?”

“Mom?” Felicity exclaimed, “What are you doing here?”

“A little bird told me how you had taken a spill at the office and since he was going way for the weekend you needed someone here to give you some TLC.”

“The office,” Felicity mouthed.

Oliver could only shrug. Before either could speak William ran down the stairs again, his backpack bouncing on his back, baseball cap in hand, “I’m ready Dad.”

“This must be William, I’ve heard so much about you,” asked Donna, turning to look at Oliver.

“Donna Smoak, meet William Clayton, my son.”

William looked a bit embarrassed. Digg sensed his unease and said, “Come on William let’s start loading the van.” The two filled their arms from the pile of equipment and headed out the door to the elevator. 

“He looks just like you Oliver, so handsome.”

“Thanks. He's a good kid. Thank you again for coming on short notice Donna. I really appreciate it. Felicity needs to stay off her ankle for the entire weekend.”

“Don’t you worry. I’ll make sure she rests. We have a lot of catching up to do, don’t we honey. We can watch that program you like, the one with the doctor. I LOVE doctors.”

Oliver walked over to the couch and leaned over to give Felicity a kiss. “Rest up honey.” He leaned closer to speak softly into her ear, “Everyone needs their Mom when they’re not feeling well.” As he pulled away, Felicity grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome. I’ll see you on Sunday.”

<============>

Felicity couldn’t believe how quickly the weekend had flown by. There were long talks and a Doctor Who marathon; manicures and even some online retail therapy. _“Oliver was right, everyone needs their Mom every once in a while, especially when you sprain your ankle.”_

She leaned over to snuggle up against her Mom. “I’ve missed you Mom, thanks so much for staying and keeping me company. I could get used to all this TLC. Maybe you’d consider moving back to Star City?” 

“You know my life is in Vegas. I’m comfortable there and besides I’m only a short plane flight away. Wait is there a reason I should move back that you’re not telling me about?” Donna looked at Felicity expectantly.

“No Mom. For the last time I am not pregnant and there are no wedding plans just yet. Oliver is settling in, learning how to be a Dad to William. We decided that now’s not the right time.”

“You’ve talked about it?” Donna squealed, “I knew it!”

“Mom, calm down.”

“It’s not every day your only daughter gets married,” Donna began to tear up.

“Mom, we’re not getting married.”

“Yet, you’re not getting married, yet.”

“Okay. Can we change the subject? And don’t even think about mentioning this to Oliver.” Felicity added with emphasis shaking her finger at her Mom. 

“You know I can keep a secret honey. This is just so exciting, wait till I tell the…” she paused.

“And I won’t be telling anyone until it is official. Cross my heart. I’ll just quickly pack so I’ll be ready to go to the airport once Oliver gets back. Don’t even think about cleaning this up Felicity, stay off that foot,” as she left the room.

Donna returned shortly with her packed rolling suitcase in tow. Next she moved to clean up the remnants from their take-out dinner and began to wipe down the kitchen counters.

The door to the loft opened and in stepped Oliver carrying a large cooler and a sleeping bag. William followed him in carrying a large cardboard box. 

Felicity called from the couch, “How was the trip?”

“Great!” said William, “We caught so many fish. Mr. Diggle showed me how to dig for worms and bait a hook.”

Diggle and Quentin were next through the door, both their arms filled with even more camping supplies.

“I think that’s all of it that is supposed to come back here,” said Diggle.

“Thanks for helping Digg, and Quentin. We're glad you could join us on the trip.”

Donna stood frozen in the kitchen, still holding the wet dishrag in her hand from wiping the counter. Drips of water slowly made their way onto the floor. 

Oliver looked to Felicity and then to Donna and then back to Quentin. To say Quentin was surprised to see Donna staring back at him from the kitchen of the apartment was an understatement. 

“Donna, it looks like you’re packed. Are you ready for me to take you to the airport? I just need to unpack this cooler and we can go.”

Oliver’s words pulled Donna back to the present and she said, “Yes Oliver, I’m ready to go whenever you are.” She paused and added, “Quentin, It’s good to see you,” as she deposited the dripping rag back to the sink. 

Quentin opened and closed his mouth, but there were no words. He shuffled his feet and looked back to Oliver as if to ask for a hand in what to say.

“William, can you bring the rest of this upstairs? Digg, thanks again, I know you need to head out.” 

"Bye Donna, it was good to see you. Hopefully we can catch up the next time you are in town," said Digg. 

As Digg left, William carried a first load of camping supplies up the stairs. Oliver moved the cooler into the kitchen and he began to unload items onto the counter. 

Felicity grabbed her crutches and hopped over to the group. “Quentin, I didn’t know you were going on the trip. I thought you had to hold down the fort at City Hall? “

“Last minute change of plans.Thought it would be fun to hang out with all the kids. And with Mayor Queen in charge of the meals, the food was excellent.”

Oliver closed the fridge, “all done. We can head out any time now Donna.”

“Oliver, since I’m headed home anyways, I could drop Donna at the airport. If she doesn’t mind.” Quentin looked up at Donna anxiously awaiting her answer.

“I wouldn’t mind at all,” Donna added with a smile. “If we leave now we’ll have time to stop and get a coffee on the way, that is if you don’t mind, Quentin.”

“Coffee would be great Donna. Thanks again for the camping invite Oliver. See you tomorrow.”

Donna hugged Felicity and gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed her suitcase and headed towards the door. Quentin reached out to grab the suitcase, “Donna, allow me.” 

The door closed snugly behind them and Felicity turned to Oliver, “Coffee. That sounds promising. Wait. Did you tell Quentin my Mom was here for a visit?”

“Nope. He wouldn’t have helped us unload if he had known that, now would he.”

“Very sneaky, you closet romantic you,” playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

Oliver responded with a kiss. Before long Felicity was lost in the moment and as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck her crutches fell to the floor in a clatter. 

“Allow me, Felicity” said Oliver as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs.


End file.
